Thunder Skulls
The are a mostly Codex Astartes-compliant Loyalist Chapter of Space Marines and a Successor Chapter of the Silver Skulls, itself supposedly a Successor Chapter of the Ultramarines of the Second Founding. It was founded in 978.M37 during the 23th "Sentinel" Founding following a vision witnessed by the Chief Prognosticator of the Silver Skulls, who prophesized that the Segmentum Tempestus would face a major threat and convinced Lord Commander Argentius to send the entire 5th Company to garrison the region preemptively as a new chapter with the permission of the High Lords of Terra. The vision proved to be true as in 113.M38 the Black Crusade of Von Mallas erupted in the Segmentum Pacificus and soon spread to the Segmentus Tempestus. By the time that the Black Crusade came, the Thunder Skulls had already been dealing with local instability in the region for over a century and had established strong roots in the Santacruz sub-sector, where they are known to the locals as "Caveiras". Chapter History It was in the late 37th Millenium that the Chief Prognosticator of the Silver Skulls received a vision of the future. It warned him that a threat would appear in the Segmentum Tempestus in the near future. He took this as a warning from the God-Emperor that the region was in danger. The Prognosticatum agreed with his interpretation of the Emperor's Tarot and took the vision was absolute truth. They brought this warning to Lord Commander Argentius, who heeded it without question. He decreed that the 5th Company Captain, Florian Antenor, would head to the Segmentum Tempestus in order to garrison it preemptively to defend from this imminent threat. However, one single Company wasn't seen as strong enough to deal with the threat by the Prognosticatum so they beckoned the Lord Commander to petition the High Lords of Terra for permission to found a new chapter with the 5th Company of the Silver Skulls and the reserves of their gene-seed in the possession of the Adeptus Mechanicus from the Genetic Tithe. In 974.M37 the request was finally granted and the new chapter was born. Enough Silver Skulls gene-seed was given to the Silver Skulls 5th Company's Captain in order to form his chapter. The former Captain Antenor became the first Lord Commander of the newly minted Thunder Skulls, named in honor of his original chapter. He took with him all the personnel of the 5th Company, who would become the 1st Company of the Thunder Skulls and the most experienced members would be made the Captains of the 10 Companies that would be raised in their new homeworld in the Segmentum Tempestus. The planet that was chosen to be their homeworld was the Ocean World of Ondina, located in the Santacruz Sub-sector, a rather remote region of space that had enough manpower and resources to maintain the chapter's new infrastructure and personnel. The Adeptus Mechanicus had tested the planet's population and deemed it free of mutations that would taint the pure gene-seed of the Silver Skulls. The Forge World of Garoa, located in the Santacruz sub-sector and being relatively close to the Ekaterin System where Ondina was located, was turned over to manufacture the Thunder Skulls' new fleet and equipment. Only the Strike Cruiser Florian's Dominae and its adjacent Escorts and Attack Crafts were originally a part of the Silver Skulls Chapter Fleet, all the rest was created at the behest of the High Lords of Terra for the new chapter at Garoa. When Lord Commander Antenor arrived on the world of Ondina he found that it was a right mess. Ondina's population were grouped together in tighly packed cities built upon the islands of the various archipelagos on the planet's surface so it was considered by the Imperium as a Hive World. These hive-like cities were split among various rival clans that were constantly at war with one another for supremacy over water and land. There were 12 clans in total: Clan Avahy, Clan Catarin, Clan Colegal, Clan Eternato, Clan Figueira, Clan Interato, Clan Iris, Clan Konder, Clan Ramos, Clan Paulo, Clan Tamandaré and Clan Tabalhist. Antenor knew that trying to be diplomatic with all these different clans with competing interests and cultures would be a long and arduous process. He didn't have the time for that for he wanted to bring his new chapter to full strength quickly so that the Thunder Skulls could be ready for the threat that Chief Prognosticator Aerus had predicted. So before even attempting diplomacy, he ordered the bombardment of one of the planet's largest cities: Konder. His Strike Cruiser pointed all its guns on the city and leveled it completely. Nothing remained of the once mighty Clan Konder. After that had been done he contacted the remaining 11 clans and demanded their immediate surrender or they would face the same fate. Unsurprisingly, few clans resisted this demand. Those that did were immediately destroyed, for the Lord Commander was a man of his word. Though this time he commanded his battle-brothers to conduct sieges on the cities of theses clans instead of outright destroying them all, for he didn't want to kill everyone on the planet that would be counter-productive. The 1st Company were aided by clans Avahy, Colegal, Figueira and Ramos, whom had completely submitted to the rule of the Adeptus Astartes. They systematically hunted and killed all the nobles of the other clans with the Thunder Skulls conducting small single squad Search and Destroy operations against these individuals. It took 16 years for the complete pacification of the planet, but within the same year of their arrival the construction of their Fortress-Monestary of Carios had already begun on the south pole. The Lord Commander's goal had been achieved 33 years after their arrival in Ondina, the Thunder Skulls were a full strength chapter by the year 011.M38 with their fleet complete, their companies at full capacity and their Fortress-Monestary completed. The two clans: Colegal and Ramos; as well as the loyalist remanants of the extint clans were all reorganized into Ondina's PDF: the Barrigas-verdes; who would serve as the chapter's non-Astartes personnel. Clans Avahy and Figueira were allowed to remain as the joint administrators of the planet from their cities of Aderbal and Scarpelli. After the pacification of their homeworld, the Thunder Skulls began their vigil for the threat that would come to the Segmentum Tempestus. Notable Campaigns *'Pacification of Ondina (978.M37 - 994.M37)' - On their arrival on their new homeworld, the 1st Company of the Thunder Skulls found it amidst an endless civil war between the 12 clans that ruled the Hive Ocean World. Lord Commander Antenor chose to destroy the hive city of Konder and its clan as a clear message to the other clans that they would now have to submit to the chapter and stop their squabbling. This display managed to make four clans submit outright, but others were either split or outright resistent to the occupation. With their new subjects, the Clans Avahy, Colegal, Figueira and Ramos; the Thunder Skulls conducted sieges of the other clans' hive cities and conduct search and destroy missions to eliminate all those that opposed the rule of the Lord Commander over the planet. By the end of the conflict all but Clan Avahy and Figueira were destroyed or integrated into the newly founded faction of the Barrigas-verdes, whom were made to serve the Thunder Skulls directly. *'Black Crusader of Von Mallas' (113.M38 - 955.M39) - The most significant campaign undertaken by the Thunder Skulls chapter was the Black Crusade started by the heretical False Prophet, Von Mallas, in the Segmentus Tempestus. The chapter only joined the conflict when it spread from the Segmentum Pacificus to the Segmentum Tempestus. Their primary region of deployment was inside the Ember Sector of the segmentum. Chapter Organization The Thunder Skulls mostly adhere to the Codex Astartes. They organize themselves into 10 Companies and keep each company with the exact composition and number of Battle-Brothers as the codex dictates. However, like their parent chapter the Silver Skulls, they make use of a specialist rank called a Prognosticator. These Prognosticators are a combination of the Librarian and Chaplain of a regular chapter and are psykers trained in the art of receiving visions of the future. Because of this the chapter's Librarius and Reclusiam is combined into a Prognosticatum that is led by a Chief Prognosticator and the Epistolaries in a governing council that advises the Lord Commander. During the Ultima Founding when the Primaris Space Marines were awakened throughout the Imperium of Man and Roboute Guilliman ordered those chapters derived from his gene-seed to accept these mutated Battle-Brothers into their ranks, the Thunder Skulls accepted these new warriors at the behest of their supposed Primarch's behest, just as their parent chapter the Silver Skulls had. These Primaris came to the Thunder Skulls in the form of 100 Vanguard Marines that were introduced into the chapter's 10th Company, which then became known as the Caveiras Primas. Scout Captain Rocha even went through the archaic process of becoming an Ascended Primaris Space Marine to better integrate himself with his new subordinates. However, no other captain nor the Lord Commander accepted the transformation. Order of Battle Companies Prognosticatum The Thunder Skulls inherited their rather superstitious nature from their parent chapter, the Silver Skulls. This is most evident in the form of the Prognosticatum and its Prognosticators: a specialist rank that mixes the roles of Librarian and Chaplain. These are the Chapter's champions; its greatest heroes. Inspirational and powerful, this elite unit is formed of psychic Battle-Brothers whose prowess on the front-lines is second to none. A Prognosticator's role, when he is assigned to a company, is not only to advise the company's Captain, but also to provide spiritual guidance to its Battle-Brothers in accordance with his position as a Chaplain-Librarian. Some Prognosticators possess psychic abilities that are not always potent enough to provide a clear picture of the future for the Chapter, but this fact is never advertised outside of the Prognosticatum. The Prognosticatum has as much authority over the Thunder Skulls as the Lord Commander. The organization is led by the Chief Prognosticator, which is usually also awarded the title of Chapter Equerry. No decision that directly affects the entire Chapter is ever settled without the Prognosticatum first casting the auguries with the Emperor's Tarot. The Prognosticators claim that these visions are delivered to them by the voice of the most glorious God-Emperor of Mankind, which is information generally kept from the rest of the Imperium so as not to bring the Inquisition down upon the chapter. Within the Chapter's Librarium lies a large number of tomes collectively known as the Orthodoxy. These are the books of the Prognosticator's creed, a compilation of volumes of the collected wisdom and prophecies of each individual Prognosticator down through the millennia. Through the Orthodoxy, the Prognosticators gain access to that knowledge. They capture their dreams and visions and contained them for eternity within the pages of a book. In this way, the Orthodoxy ensured the knowledge and foresight of the ages is passed down to all the Thunder Skulls. The Orthodoxy contains many predictions that may not come to fruition for many centuries, if ever. Within the pages of each tome are many recollections and unexplained dreams. Those that have not yet come to pass are considered by the Prognosticatum and judged for their veracity as true prophecy. Those judged unworthy are struck from the pages of the sacred tomes. Chapter Homeworld Ondina is located in the Ekaterin System of the Santacruz sub-sector, itself a part of the Ember Sector of the Segmentum Tempestus. It is an Ocean World with over 90% of the surface being covered by water. What land there is on the surface is grouped together in clusters of archipelagos that are ruled by the local nobility. Most islands are located near the planet's equator and thus are lush tropical places with beautiful beaches and abundant plant life. The largest islands are those found on the poles, which are frozen over with ice. The planet's human population of 5.01 Billion live in hive-like cities built on these islands and subsist primarily from aquatic based agriculture and base industries. There are numerous industrial complexes built on the water that extract minerals from the ocean floor and gases from vents that leak it from the planet's core. The planet is considered a Hive World by the Imperium, but its hives are significantly smaller than those of other Hive Worlds. The culture that developed on Ondina was one of warrior clans from the constant war that engulfed the planet over resources and what little land there existed on the surface. The 12 clans of Ondina lived in hive-liked cities on their arquipelagos that were each built like fortresses. In order to invade each other these clans would first bombard their enemy's city and then invade to fight in close-quarters in the narrow streets and alleyways of the compact island-cities. These tactics made the people of Ondina experts in besieging and small urban skirmishes. Due to the nature of the land, the Ondinas aren't used to using land vehicles and instead rely primarily on sea vessels and aircraft to travel between their cities. The planet is orbited by a lone moon named Morna. Like the planet it orbits, the moon of Morna is also covered in ocean, though most of it is under thick sheets of ice due to the moon's lack of atmosphere. It cannot retain heat it absorbs from the stars on its surface since it's atmosphere is extremely thin. The moon is home to few inhabitants, only 6.39 Million that live in closed habitats, due to the moon's non-breatheable atmosphere, and maintain industrial centers to extract the resources trapped beneath the surface of ice. The moon is ruled by the First Captain of the chapter. The planet orbits a binary star system composed of a yellow dwarf star Eka (G0V) and an orange dwarf star Terin (K5V). They orbit 12au from one another and Ondina is locked to the gravity of Terin, being located in the habitable zone of the star. In between Ondina and its star is an asteroid belt composed of nickel and other heavy metals located in the inner system zone. Beyond Ondina in the outer system zone is a gas giant Cicuma that is orbited by a major thick ring system of dust, stone, rock and ice. Cicuma has five satilites - a moonlet named Araran and 4 small moons named: Icara, Sidero, Tubara and Urussan. Eka has two orbiting planets, a reducing terrestrial world named Lages, which has 3 moonlets, in its inner system zone and a gas giant named Blumena in its outer system zone, which has a major ring system, a moonlet, 4 small moons and 2 huge moons. Fortress-Monastery The Fortress of Carios is built high upon the south poll of the planet of Ondina, on a massive icy mountain range on the southern pole's large island. This location was chosen due to the fact that the Silver Skulls' homeworld of Varsavia is an Ice World. To the former Silver Skulls of the 5th Company that became the 1st Company of the Thunder Skulls, the harsh icy mountainous island seemed the closest thing to home on Ondina's rather tropical climate. It is from this massive cathedral-like castle that the Lord Commander of the Thunder Skulls rules over the planet of Ondina, though he leaves the day-to-day administration of the planet's many hive cities to their own governors that belong to the Clans Avahy and Figueira. Due to Carios' location, the only way to reach it is through the air. It is physically impossible to climb the mountain, even for an Astartes. The chapter's Prognosticatum is housed in the central tower of the fortress. The Thunder Skulls also maintain a smaller fortress keep on the moon of Morna where the 1st Company is stationed and from where the First Captain rules over the moon. The name of this fortress is called Florian's Keep. Florian's Keep, like every other settlement on the moon, is a sealed habitat due to the non-breathable atmosphere of the celestial body. Chapter Combat Doctrine Much of the chapter's combat doctrine is inherited from the Silver Skulls, while the people of Ondina influenced the rest. The Thunder Skulls have a reputation for being fierce urban warriors and siege breakers from their experience in dealing with the many small hive cities on their homeworld of Ondina during its pacification. They prefer to deploy more as skirmishers in squad formations than as line troops, unleashing their strength where it will make the most difference when fighting alongside other Imperial military forces such as the Barrigas-Verdes PDF. This allows them to be more flexible in their warfare and is essential in urban warfare where there is usually not enough space for multiple squads to deploy side-by-side in lines. Like their parent chapter, the Thunder Skulls pride themselves in their fearlessness and thus they refuse to give ground or retreat from battle. They are perfect examples of the Emperor's maxim that "they shall know no fear." Thunder Skulls squad sergeants have a high autonomy when it comes to tactical decisions. When multiple squads need to cooperate in an operation a lieutenant is deployed to lead them. The company captain is usually only deployed alongside their troops when the entire company is committed to a single operation. When officers above the sergeant are deployed they are expected to follow every command from their superiors, but a small degree of flexibility in how to accomplish said commands is awarded. The Battle Companies of the Thunder Skulls have an unusually large number of Mark VIII Errant armour, enough so that even their regular Battle-Brothers are allowed the privilege of using the armour. In contrast to this, the Reserve Companies do not possess any Errant armour. This is due to the Prognosticatum deeming it necessary to have all of the chapter's Errant armour be given to the Battle Companies that more regularly see combat. When it comes to Terminator Armour, the chapter reserves its uses only for its Champions and few of their elite Veterans. Due to the nature of their homeworld, the Thunder Skulls generally don't use land vehicles, relying mostly on attack crafts for their transport and support vehicles. However, they do the required Codex compliant amount of vehicles. Their most common use of land vehicles in their normal deployments is artillery bombardments in order to weaken enemy defenses. Chapter Beliefs The Thunder Skulls take the predictions of their Prognosticators very seriously, enough so that sometimes they do not deploy in battle if the auguries predict that they will lose. They rely on their Prognosticators for such auguries, and consider the prophecies that they deliver as the word of the God-Emperor. Unusually devout for Space Marines, Thunder Skulls Astartes are known to make the sign of the Aquila at the mere mention of an evil individual or before facing a deadly opponent as they believe that this gesture can ward off evil. This behaviour was inherited from the Silver Skulls. The Thunder Skulls hold proudly to this heritage. Unlike the Silver Skulls the Thunder Skulls do ignore the prophesies of the auguries on occasion. This happens only under two specific conditions: if the prophesy interferes with the chapter's founding mission (guarding the Segmentum Tempestus) or if refusing to deploy in the battle is seen as a traitorous act. The chapter holds the prophesy that led to their birth, the one seen by the Chief Prognosticator of the Silver Skulls in late M37 as the most sacred of all. They hold this vision to such high regard that they outright refuse to leave the segmentum as they are paranoid that if they ever leave the threat that was foreseen millenium ago will strike in their absence. This also means that Thunder Skulls are highly uncomfortable with seconding their Battle Brothers to the Deathwatch and those that are seconded need to be deployed exclusively in the Segmentum Tempestus or else the marine's superstition will hinder the mission. The chapter's paranoia also takes another form: they are extremely sensitive to being labeled as traitors. Thunder Skulls go out of their way to prove their loyalty to the Imperium and flaunt that loyalty like a badge of honour. As seen by their very battle cry: Loyalty, Fearlessness, Integrity!; loyalty is the most important thing to him. This obsessive need to prove their loyalty seems to be innate to their gene-seed, as this is a trait shared by all brothers of the chapter. This trait is so pronounced that some in the Inquisition have begun to question whether this overcompensation is based on some form of guilt that the chapter feels. It should be noted that to question a Thunder Skull's loyalty to his face results in the immediate death of the questioner. However, individuals with an expertise in subtle manipulation with words can exploit this trait to influence the chapter by hinting that certain actions, or lack of actions, would bring into question the loyalty of the Thunder Skulls. Thunder Skulls Aspirants are required to complete a trials before they become Neophytes and another before being accepted as Scout Marines. They are the Trial of Skulls and the Trial of Thunder. The Trial of Skulls has a squad of aspirants were left deep in the underhives of one of the many hive cities of Ondina and tasked with making it out alive. They are required to complete this without losing a single member of their squad or all of them fail. Only then are the aspirants deemed worthy of becoming neophytes. The Trial of Thunder has a squad of neophytes, usually composed of the same members that completed the Trial of Skulls together, conduct an assault on a fortified position on the ruined hive city of Konder. Konder, after being bombarded by Lord Commander Antenor, became a haven for the worst criminals of Ondina. In fact the other cities use it as a penal city. As such it is total anarchy in the ruined city. The neophyte squad is given command of an assault craft and whatever equipment is deemed sufficient for completing the objective. On this trial they are tasked with killing one of Konder's worst gang bosses. Theses bosses know that the neophytes are coming for them so they prepare whatever defenses they can in their section of the city and try to hold out against the kill team. Once the target is confirmed dead a Squad of Thunder Skulls Battle-brothers will infiltrate the area to extract the neophytes. Chapter Chant Loyalty, fearlessness, integrity! Will be our motto! Always ready to battle! All enemies of Man! Anytime, at any cost! Thunder Skulls will claim victory! With extreme prejudice! We terminate our enemies! Heretics, Xenos and Traitors! We will defeat them all! War without respite! Loyal soldiers! Thunder Skulls! Our Chapter, fearless and strong! Do not retreat! We boldly face the enemy! Victory, our promised glory! For the Emperor! Chapter Gene-Seed The Silver Skulls remained ignorant as to the truth of their genetic heritage for most of their history. The name of their primogenitor was unknown to them as the records have been lost. However, some fragmentary references in Imperial records indicate that the Silver Skulls had been one of the more famed Chapters to have been formed during the Second Founding after the end of the Horus Heresy. The countless genetic tests on the Silver Skulls' gene-seed suggested that they were most likely a Successor Chapter of the Ultramarines and the great Primarch Roboute Guilliman. Though their Chapter colours, iconography and combat doctrine suggested that they had ties to the Iron Warriors Traitor Legion. All questions of their ancestry were put to rest when the resurrected Primarch Roboute Guilliman confirmed that they were indeed descedent from his gene-seed during the Indomitus Crusade. This revelation was of little significance to the Thunder Skulls chapter, as they had put little importance in their progenitor Primarch to begin with. They were always more prideful of their parent chapter, the Silver Skulls, and their cultural heritage. The Thunder Skulls possess no physical mutations or flaws of their gene-seed. However, there is evidence that they possess a psycological flaw in their genetic material. Members of the Thunder Skulls are highly paranoid. This paranoia could have been inherited from their parent chapter, as the Silver Skulls' superstition could be caused by religious paranoia. However this paranoia is more pronounced in the Thunder Skulls. It is seen in the form of their paranoia of never leaving the Segmentum Tempestus, as the chapter believes that when they do the prophesy of the terrible threat that was the sole reason for their existence will be fulfilled in their absence. The second form that this paranoia takes is their obsessive need to prove their loyalty to the Imperium. They seem very paranoid about anyone calling them traitors and go out of their way to prove and fault their loyalty. Notable Thunder Skulls *'Lord Commander Florian Antenor': The original Chapter Master of the Thunder Skulls. He was the Captain of the Silver Skulls' 5th Company that were turned into the first Thunder Skulls during the Sentinel Founding. He was chosen by Lord Commander Argentius following the guidance of a vision from Chief Prognosticator Aerus Vashiro to found a new chapter with his 5th Company in the Segmentum Tempestus to thrawt a future threat to region. He is considered the chapter's biggest legend, having founded the chapter and led it through the first half of the Black Crusade of Von Mallas. During the crusade he fought Chapter Master Plinius Sallietur of the Integralists. *'Lord Commander Robert Peperit': The current Chapter Master of the Thunder Skulls. He previously the Captain of the 2nd Company of the Thunder Skulls. He assumed the role of Lord Commander before M41. *'First Captain Octavius': The current captain of the elite 1st Veteran Company. *'Captain Neto Gouveia': The current captain of the 2nd Battle Company. He is seen by many as the successor of Lord Commander Robert. *'Captain Fábio Barbarosa': The current captain of the 3rd Battle Company. *'Captain Oliveira': The current captain of the 4th Battle Company. *'Captain Andre Mathias': The current captain of the 5th Battle Company. He is a close friend to Lord Commander Robert. *'Captain Tatius': The current captain of the 6th Reserve Company. *'Captain Formoso': The current captain of the 7th Reserve Company. *'Captain Renan': The current captain of the 8th Reserve Company. *'Captain Paulo': The current captain of the 9th Reserve Company. *'Scout Captain Rocha': The current captain of the 10th Scout Company. An Ascended Primaris Marine. *'Chief Prognosticator Santiago': A former Chief Prognosticator of the Thunder Skulls. He was known for having wielded the Alchemist's Bane and having participated in the chapter's war against a Necron Tomb World in the Ember Sector. *'Chief Prognosticator Rafael Rosarius': The current Chief Prognosticator of the Thunder Skulls Chapter and the Chapter's Equerry. Rosarius leads the governing council of the chapter's Prognosticatum, which has as much authority in the chapter as the Lord Commander. *'Chief Apothecary Rodrigo Petrus': The current Chief Apothecary of the Thunder Skulls Chapter. *'Techmarine Josiah Padilha': The current Master of the Forge of the Thunder Skulls Chapter. Non-Astartes Personnel *'Marshal José Pais': Strategic Commander and Chief Military Officer of the Barrigas-Verdes of Ondina. Chapter Fleet The Thunder Skulls fleet are all presently deployed throughout the Segmentum Tempestus with the majority of them garrisoning the Santacruz sub-sector where the chapter's homeworld is located. The Thunder Skulls' Chapter Fleet is known to possess the following starships: *''Nihil Pereat'' (Battle Barge) - The Nihil Pereat is one of two Battle Barges that the Thunder Skulls maintain in their Chapter fleet. Assigned to the elite 1st Veteran Company and commanded by First Captain Octavius. *''O Mandamento'' (Battle Barge) - O Mandamento is one of two Battle Barges that the Thunder Skulls currently maintain in their Chapter fleet. It was gifted to the Chapter by the Great House Auriverde following the Black Crusade of Von Mallas as thanks for their help against the many rebellions that plagued the Santacruz Sub-sector during the period. Personal vessel of Lord Commander Robert Peperit. *''Hostem Alterum'' (Battle Barge) - The Hostem Alterum was one of the two Battle Barges that the Thunder Skulls maintained in their Chapter fleet. It was lost during the Black Crusade of Von Mallas. *''Florian's Dominae'' (Strike Cruiser) - Assigned to the 5th Battle Company, the Caveiras Negras. Originally a part of the Silver Skulls Chapter Fleet. Was the personal starcraft of Lord Commander Florian Antenor before his demise. *''Pars mae Mater'' (Strike Cruiser) - Assigned to the 7th Reserve Company, the Caveiras Roxas. *''Domine Bellum'' (Strike Cruiser) - Assigned to the 3rd Battle Company, the Caveiras Rubras. *''Totalis Obrem'' (Strike Cruiser) - Assigned to the elite 1st Veteran Company, the Caveiras Brancas. *''Rei Salomão'' (Strike Cruiser) - Assigned to the 2nd Battle Company, the Caveiras Áureas. *''Nusquam Perdo'' (Strike Cruiser) - Assigned to the 6th Reserve Company, the Caveiras Laranjas. *''Passageiro da Agonia'' (Strike Cruiser) - Assigned to the 2nd Battle Company, the Caveiras Brancas. *''Sancra Martis'' (Strike Cruiser) - Assigned to the 8th Reserve Company, the Caveiras Cinzas. *''Filli Francisco II'' (Strike Cruiser) - Assigned to the 10th Scout Company. *''Saltimbanco'' (Strike Cruiser) - Assigned to the 9th Reserve Company, the Caveiras Brancas. *''Hárioli in Bello'' (Strike Cruiser) - Assigned to the 4th Battle Company, the Caveiras Verdes. *''Serra Pelada'' (Strike Cruiser) - Assigned to the 5th Battle Company, the Caveiras Negras. Chapter Relics *''Alchemist's Bane: The signature weapon of Chief Prognosticator Santiago. It is a powerful Force Weapon in the form of a staff, the top of which is a runic skull made out of electrum. It strengthens a psyker's connection to the warp, or in Santiago's words: "the soul of the universe"; in order to summon simooms - powerful winds - that can be used defensively or offensively. It earned its name in Santigo's battle against a Necron Tomb World's Alchemists, whom used their Cryptek for geomancy. *Blade of Imbel: A unique Power Sword the color that was wielded by Lord Commander Antenor himself. It was found on a Space Hulk named ''The Imbel by the Lord Commander shortly before the Black Crusade of Von Mallas. This adamantium blade has silver engracings on it in the shape of lightning bolts that glow when the the weapon's power cell is activated. *''The Taurus'': A unique Phobos Pattern Bolt Pistol that has been decorated with ox-like skulls around the whole weapon. It is said that each skull represents a vanquished daemon, executed with his legendary weapon in the hands of a Caveira. Chapter Appearance Chapter Colours The Thunder Skulls wear dark-gray Power Armour with the exception of the insets of the shoulder guards, which are black. Various details of the armor are painted a metallic silver in honour of their parent chapter, the Silver Skulls. These include the right kneepad, the aquila, the shoulder trims and part of the backpack. The symbol on the right shoulder guard designates operational specialty: battleline, close support, fire support, Veteran or command. The colour of the squad specialty symbol indicates company number in accordance with the dictates of the Codex Astartes: i.e. White (1st Company), Yellow (2nd Company), Red (3rd Company), Green (4th Company), Black (5th Company), Orange (6th Company), Purple (7th Company), Grey (8th Company), Blue (9th Company), White (10th Company). Squad allegiance is indicated on the right knee plate by a black High Gothic numeral stenciled on it. Squad sergeants paint their helmets with their company color, while lieutenants paint the helmet top and mask. This practice gives each company their respective nicknames (i.e.: 1st - Caveiras Brancas, 2nd - Caveiras Áureas, 3rd - Caveiras Rubras, 4th - Caveiras Verdes, 5th - Caveiras Negras, 6th - Caveiras Laranjas, 7th - Caveiras Roxas, 8th - Caveiras Cinzas, 9th - Caveiras Azuis). Chapter Badge The Thunder Skulls' Chapter badge is a stylized white skull, similar in appearance to the one used by the Silver Skulls, centered on a field of black. The skull is impaled on a silver blade with a yellow thunderbolt crossing the black from the top right towards the bottom left. Gallery Thunder Skull Lord Commander Robert.png|Thunder Skulls Lord Commander Robert Peperit Thunder Skull Honor Guard.png|Thunder Skulls Honour Guard Thunder Skull Terminator Champion.png|Thunder Skulls Terminator Champion Thunder Skulls Techmarine.png|Thunder Skulls Techmarine Thunder Skulls Prognosticator.png|Thunder Skulls Prognosticator Thunder Skulls Apothecary.png|Thunder Skulls Apothecary Thunder Skull 1st Company Captain.png|Thunder Skulls 1st Captain Octavius Thunder Skull 1st Company Lieutenant.png|Thunder Skulls 1st Company Lieutenant Thunder Skull 1st Company Veteran Sergeant.png|Thunder Skulls 1st Company Veteran Sergeant Thunder Skull 1st Company Veteran Marine.png|Thunder Skulls 1st Company Veteran Marine Thunder Skull Captain 2nd Company.png|Thunder Skulls 2nd Captain Neto Gouveia Thunder Skull Lieutenant 2nd Company.png|Thunder Skulls 2nd Company Lieutenant Thunder Skull Tactical Sergeant 2nd Company.png|Thunder Skull 2nd Company Tactical Sergeant Thunder Skull Tactical Brother 2nd Company.png|Thunder Skull 2nd Company Tactical Marine Thunder Skull 3rd Company Captain.png|Thunder Skulls 3rd Captain Fábio Barbarosa Thunder Skull 3rd Company Lieutenant.png|Thunder Skulls 3rd Company Lieutenant Thunder Skull 3rd Company Assault Sergeant.png|Thunder Skulls 3rd Company Assault Sergeant Thunder Skull 3rd Company Assault Brother.png|Thunder Skulls 3rd Company Assault Marine Thunder Skull 4th Company Captain.png|Thunder Skulls 4th Captain Oliveira Thunder Skull 4th Company Lieutenant.png|Thunder Skulls 4th Company Lieutenant Thunder Skull 4th Company Heavy Sergeant.png|Thunder Skulls 4th Company Heavy Sergeant Thunder Skull 4th Company Heavy Marine.png|Thunder Skulls 4th Company Heavy Marine Thunder Skull 5th Company Captain.png|Thunder Skulls 5th Captain Andre Mathias Thunder Skull 5th Company Lieutenant.png|Thunder Skulls 5th Company Lieutenant Thunder Skull 5th Company Tactical Sergeant.png|Thunder Skulls 5th Company Tactical Sergeant Thunder Skull 5th Company Tactical Marine.png|Thunder Skulls 5th Company Tactical Marine Thunder Skull 6th Company Captain.png|Thunder Skulls 6th Captain Tatius Thunder Skull 6th Company Lieutenant.png|Thunder Skulls 6th Company Lieutenant Thunder Skull 6th Company Tactical Sergeant.png|Thunder Skulls 6th Company Tactical Sergeant Thunder Skull 6th Company Tactical Marine.png|Thunder Skulls 6th Company Tactical Marine Thunder Skull 7th Company Captain.png|Thunder Skulls 7th Captain Formoso Thunder Skull 7th Company Lieutenant.png|Thunder Skulls 7th Company Lieutenant Thunder Skull 7th Company Tactical Sergeant.png|Thunder Skulls 7th Company Tactical Sergeant Thunder Skull 7th Company Tactical Marine.png|Thunder Skulls 7th Company Tactical Marine Thunder Skull 8th Company Captain.png|Thunder Skulls 8th Captain Renan Thunder Skull 8th Company Lieutenant.png|Thunder Skulls 8th Company Lieutenant Thunder Skull 8th Company Assault Sergeant.png|Thunder Skulls 8th Company Assault Sergeant Thunder Skull 8th Company Assault Brother.png|Thunder Skulls 8th Company Assault Marine Thunder Skull 9th Company Captain.png|Thunder Skulls 9th Captain Paulo Thunder Skull 9th Company Lieutenant.png|Thunder Skulls 9th Company Lieutenant Thunder Skull 9th Company Heavy Sergeant.png|Thunder Skulls 9th Company Heavy Sergeant Thunder Skull 9th Company Heavy Marine.png|Thunder Skulls 9th Company Heavy Marine Thunder Skull Scout Captain.png|Thunder Skulls Scout Captain Thunder Skull Primaris Lieutenant.png|Thunder Skulls Primaris Vanguard Lieutenant Thunder Skull Primaris Sergeant.png|Thunder Skulls Primaris Vanguard Sergeant Thunder Skull Primaris Marine.png|Thunder Skulls Primaris Vanguard Marine Thunder Skull Scout Sergeant.png|Thunder Skulls Scout Sergeant Thunder Skull Scout Marine.png|Thunder Skulls Scout Marine Category:Imperium Category:Space Marine Chapters Category:Space Marines Category:23rd Founding Category:Ultramarines Successors Category:Harold Burned-Mane Category:Ember Sector